Los Chips de la Oscuridad
by zero-n-miaki
Summary: Lan se ha encontrado con un chip muy raro, y aparecen nuevos enemigos


Hola, este es el primer fic que hago yo Zero, junto a Miaki, esta basado en el anime aunke esta mezclado con Megaman Battle Network4 y ademas habemos personajes que somos de nosotros...

(se sintio horrible cuando nos borraron el fic, espero no se repita)

por cierto, ahora para el fic nos ayudara felipe, ya ke el sabe mucho mas de megaman ke yo o miaki

Por cierto los derechos de Megaman son de CAPCOM, y en cuanto a cloud me base en el personaje de Final Fantasy VII que es de Square Enix

----------------------------------------Prologo--------------------------------------------

(Se ve a un navi en la red en la Undernet hablando con otro, uno oscuro y el otro color dorado muy bien armado con ojos rojos)

Navi 1-Bien, yo me encargare de distribuirlos, sera facil

Navi2 - .......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(en el mundo real hay una gran tormenta, Lan y sus amigos estan en casa de Yai)

Lan – Y ahora que haremos Megaman, ibamos a salir al parque pero con esta tormenta no creo que podamos

Megaman – Porque no me conectas a la red y buscamos algo que hacer alli?

Lan – Buena idea... conexión Megaman poder!

(megaman entra en la red mientras tanto en un lugar abandonado no muy lejos de alli)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(se ve de la neblina a 2 jóvenes salir en medio de la tormenta, el varon mide 1,73, tiene pelo negro no muy largo, ojos cafes, tiene unos anteojos los cuales rapidamente guarda, tiene pantalones negros y una remera sin manga que es color negro con 2 rayas azules a los costados y su navi, Cloud, quien viste un uniforme de "soldado Shinra" y lleva sobre su espalda guardada un arma que es una espada que parece entre mezcla de espada y cuchilla)

(ella tiene pelo marron agarrado por un gancho cubierto por su propio cabello, ojos cafés, viste un vestido lila, tiene un cinturon crema en el que guardar su PET y los battlechips, y su navi, Freya quien tiene ojos verdes, pelo rubio, y viste con un vestido rojo y un pantalon rojo, con unas esferas doradas con centro rojo debajo del cuello, en las caderas y en los tobillos)

el – no quiero que pase lo mismo de nuevo, crees que esta vez sea mejor Miaki?

Miaki – si te apresuras y vamos alli seguro Zero (mira molesta a Zero)... Freya, contacta a las autoridades e informales de la situacion (conecta a Freya a un telefono publico)

-----------------------------------------5 horas mas tarde, esta anocheciendo------------------------------------------------

(en una casa en un area deshabitada de la ciudad)

Miaki – ...Asi que necesitaremos de la colaboracion de todos ustedes para detener a esta organización...

Chaud – Sugiero no avisarle a la gente de esto, podria empeorar la situacion

Zero – es verdad

------------------------------------------Al dia siguiente, en dencity, en barrio electown---------------------------------------

(el padre de lan esta comprando algo en una tienda de electronica)

(lan lo acompañaba pero se encontro con yai y maylu que estaban jugando netbattles por premios en una de las tiendas)

(roll gana la batalla)Lan – muy bien Maylu, asi se hace!(en eso un navi oscuro medio murcielago salido de la nada ataca a los navis que estan conectados ahí y los deja sin energia, luego mira a roll y se la lleva a algun lugar en la red)

Maylu – Rooollllll!(con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos)

Lan – No te preocupes maylu, yo la regresare bien Conexión megaman poder!

(conecta a megaman y megaman entra a la red y ve un grupo de navis sin energia, y se va en esa direccion)

-------------------------------------------En un lugar de la red------------------------------------------------------------------

navi – WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

roll – quien eres para que me trajiste aquí?

Shademan – soy shademan y te traje porque seras mi almuerzo, WEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(aparece megaman)

Lan – Alto ahí! Libera a roll

Shademan – quien osa interrumpir mi almuerzo?

Megaman – yo soy megaman y mi netto es lan y vamos a derrotarte!

Shademan – no podran conmigo (shademan emite unas ondas de sonido que hacen a lan taparse los oidos, momento en el que roll grita y shademan ataca volando a megaman, pero,...)

Lan – Airstyle battlechip in donwload!(megaman desaparece para reaparecer en el aire cerca de shademan y lo ataca con disparon del buster)

Lan – battlesword battlechip download widesword battlechip download longsword battlechip in download

Lan y Megaman – Program advance(le lanza el program advance a shademan)  
shademan- WEE! Bien echo mocoso (agarrandose el ala ) pero ya me quitaste el hambre asi que adios! Desaparese)  
Megaman- maldición..escapo..hu? (megaman fija la mirada en donde estaba shademan tirado) que es eso? Parese..un chip.. Lan descarga esto, se ve interesante (lan pone un chip en blanco en la ranura para chips y descarga el chip)

Megaman – es un chip raro?

Lan – si, nunca lo habia visto megaman

Megaman – ya se preguntemosle a Higsby el debe saber, si buena idea megaman, pero primero ayudemos a roll

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Higsby – Yo he oido de estos chips pero pense que eran mentira, sin embargo lo poco que se es que es muy peligroso, te recomendaria tirarlo

Lan – Pero tirarlo?... si dices que es un chip raro no voy a tirarlo, no señor

Megaman – Estas seguro de eso Lan?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno eso fue el prologo, por favor dejen reviews

Feliz año nuevo;)

Por Zero y Miaki -

Kisara – y esperemos que no lo borren de nuevo


End file.
